We the People
by silverstar1134
Summary: What happens when Near is left at Wammy's by himself? I know I suck at this. Please don't review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or Legos

We the people of LegoLand

In order to keep Mello out

Authorize Nate River, (aka Near,) to build a Lego Great Wall of China

Ban Kira, Beyond Birthday, Teru Mikami, and Misa Amane forever

Promote the annoying of Mello and Matt

And secure L and Mello's chocolate to our land and us

Do ordain, and establish this Constitution of LegoLand

The Rules of LegoLand

You must actually like Legos to live here

Near must let you in

You must bring a gift for our king. Usually a piece of chocolate does it

You must swear never to let enemies of our king in

If you are Kira, you're not allowed

That means you, Light Yagami

Furthermore, you must also bring apt building material to make your dwelling place

You must not tell anyone your real name. Use the first letter of it.

Smile only 10 times a day

Albinos may not be "observed"

You're not allowed to commit treason against the king

No smoking, or drinking

You must not eat sweets, except on holidays, or natural ones

No video games!

"Near, what happened to Wammy's house?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Just something I thought of while playing Super Smash Bros Brawl**

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, nor Wii, chocolate, or Super Smash Bros Brawl

CURRENT

I sat in my apartment, smoking. I was bored as hell. Where was Mels when you needed him? In the Mafia, eating chocolate. I remember when our friendship started. All thanks to my trusty video games, chocolate, and, most surprisingly, Near.

VALENTINE'S DAY MEMORY

I was having an_ uneventful_ Valentine's Day. Not a boring one. An _uneventful_ one. At least, until an angry blonde girl...no, sorry, **boy**, strode up to me and demanded chocolate. His exact words were, "Hand over the damn chocolate and no one gets hurt." Of course, I didn't have any chocolate to hand over. While Roger and Wammy passed out the valentines and crap, I had stayed in my room. So I told the guy so. Damn, he looked pissed. He threatened the other kids. I forgot to mention we were in detention. They hadn't been let out to get their crap. And this grumpy old teacher had secured the door, window, air vent, and any other means of escape exactly 59 minutes ago. 1 more minute to go, and I'd be free to play _Super Smash Bros Brawl_.

The grumpy old teacher came back and literally kicked us out of his classroom. The other poor orphans that had gotten detention today headed towards the dining room. The blonde followed me back to my bedroom like I had chocolate and was lying to him. Needless to say, he spent an afternoon searching my room. I caught sight of his agenda. It was titled, Mello. Sighing, I resumed beating the Ice Climbers up with Meta Knight.

EASTER MEMORY

This time, when Mello demanded chocolate, I asked him why couldn't he get any himself. Judging by his scowl, he doesn't want to go to the dining room where it's passed out because of something. I stopped going after my first Valentine's Day. You stood in a cramped line judging by your letter. Z's were last, A's were first. The usual. Since there's only one other M besides us, and he's not here, it must be either a L or a N annoying him. Linda was the L, and they got along fine. So that means it must be the first N. I silently promised to find out who it was after he left.

HALLOWEEN MEMORY

I stood ahead of this guy, and behind Linda. Sneaking a peek behind me, I was shocked. An albino stood, his face emotionless. Nothing seemed to be envious about him...aha. He held his graded exam the teachers passed back yesterday. It was a solid 100. So this was the mysterious Near, who was first. And Mello was...second? Yes, that must be it. I silently cheered for finding out.

After the candy was passed out, I went to Mello. "I can see why you hate Near," I said. He nodded silently. Then, he burst out, "You're the first person to understand it. Thanks, I guess." I said, "So, you want to play Super Smash Bros Brawl?" He smiled and said, "If you can name a character Near and beat him up." That, my friends, was the start of my friendship with Mello.


End file.
